


Sweet Awakening

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Love, Morning After, Ro - Freeform, Romance, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Owen is woken one morning by the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.





	Sweet Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Author's choice, author's choice, the voice of an angel,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> Companion piece to ‘Owen’s Revelation’.

When he hears the beautiful voice, Owen thinks he must still be asleep and dreaming, but the alarm clock going off convinces him otherwise. He slams his hand on it to shut it up, unwilling to miss a single note of the lilting melody delighting his ears. 

Scrambling from his bed, he goes to investigate, determined to find the source of the glorious sound. Events of the night before are a bit fuzzy and he’s half afraid he might have brought some alien siren home with him without realising it.

He traces the music to the bathroom and that’s when his sleep-fuddled brain starts to remember. She’s stunning, slim and graceful, standing beneath the cascading water of the shower facing him, eyes closed and head titled back as she rinses shampoo bubbles out of her hair. As that beautiful voice soars, bringing a lump to his throat, he can’t believe it took him so long to see what was right in front of him, and he can’t tear his eyes away from her, completely transfixed.

The melody cuts off abruptly as she opens her eyes and sees him.

“Owen, I thought you were still asleep!” Tosh’s cheeks flush pink. “Sorry, I hope I didn’t wake you, I’ll be out in a minute.” She’s adorably flustered, and he takes advantage of that to open the door of the shower and step in with her, closing it behind him. “What are you…?”

He silences her with a long and passionate kiss and when it ends, he rests his forehead against hers. “For the record, if you woke me like that every morning for the rest of my life, I’d be the happiest man on earth. I think you have the most beautiful singing voice I’ve ever heard; like an angel.”

Tosh’s blush deepens. “Your bathroom just has really good acoustics,” she murmurs, ducking her head.

“Whatever. I meant what I said.” He brushes her hair out of her face. “I was a fool; I let the best thing in my life almost slip though my fingers because I thought I wasn’t good enough for you. If you’ll let me, I’ll do my best to be worthy.”

She looks up at him, expression so gentle and loving it takes his breath away. “Owen, you don’t have to be anything but who you are, not for me. I love you, I always have, and I wouldn’t change you even if I could because then you wouldn’t be you.” There’s such simple honesty in her words that they erase any doubts he might still have had.

“I love you too, Tosh, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much; that’s a promise.” Owen doesn’t make promises often, but when he does, he always keeps them, and he can’t imagine any promise that would be easier to keep.

The End


End file.
